Unexpected Love
by fmfg
Summary: This story is about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy's journey to fall in love with each other as well as some other next generation characters make their own journey through Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

This is my sequel to my Snape/Oc (Rose) fan fic, which you don't have to read first, where their twins Jack and Emily go off to Hogwarts. This story starts off with year one and goes from there, enjoy!

Friends

I looked out the window watching the scenery go by as the train sped onto Hogwarts. I sighed leaning back wishing that I had someone to talk to since Jack got invited to sit with some of the Weasleys. I jumped slightly when the compartment door opened.

"Mind if I sat with you?" Rose Weasley asked.

"No, go ahead," I said as she sat across from me.

"Thanks," she said smiling, "I love my family but they sure can get on my nerves sometimes."

"I think they are programmed to do that," I said and Rose laughed.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Rose asked, "I have a few cousin in Gryffindor and that's where my parents, aunts, and uncles where too. Not sure that is the place for me though."

"We'll I'm not sure," I said, "My dad was in Slytherin and my mum was in Hufflepuff but I think you are sorted in a house based on your personality rather than where your family is or was placed or at least that is what my dad told me."

We started talking about the different things we heard about Hogwarts before talking about different subjects. Rose and I had a lot in common and I found myself hoping we would become good friends and be sorted into the same house. When it became dark we put on our robes. After the train stopped Rose and I made our way off the train and walked towards a voice that called "first years" over the voices of the students getting off of the train. The voice belonged to a large man with a long bushy beard who directed us into boats. I looked up at the huge castle looming overhead and my home for the next seven years.

The trip across the lake didn't take long before we entered the castle. We went up several flights of stairs before entering the Entrance Hall. We stood nervously before large doors swung open revealing a large room where the ceiling reflected the night sky and dozens of candles floated above our heads. We walked across the hall before stopping where we stood at the end of four long tables and in front of a long table that was parallel to us. A woman with gray hair in a bun and a tight smile carried an old hat and a stool. The hat was placed on the stool as silence filled the hall before the hat broke into song telling us of the different houses and their attributes.

My stomach started twisting in knots as Professor McGonagall started calling names. Time seemed to go by quickly and slowly at the same time before my name was called. I made my way over and sat down while the hat was put on my head.

"Hmm," I heard the hat whisper into my ear, "Where to put you? You have the smarts but you remind me much of your mother and father. Hufflepuff!"

I grinned feeling relieved as I headed to my house table. I sat and quickly gave my attention back up front. I heard my twin brother Jack's name be called. Jack and I where never very close but we still had a special bond from being twins. The sorting hat took several moments before calling out "Ravenclaw!" He grinned as I clapped loudly for my brother knowing that this house would be perfect for him. Rose Weasley was sorted last who, to my relief, was put into Hufflepuff as well.

"Looks like we are going to be dorm mates," Rose said as she sat down grinning.

I grinned back as food appeared onto our plates. The hall was filled with talking as we dug into our food. After the feast was over we followed a Prefect down towards the kitchens and into the Hufflepuff common room. Two stairways led us up to a boy and girl dormitory. Rose and I found our dorm room with three other girls and got beds next to each other. We talked quietly as we unpacked.

"I'll be right back," I told Rose, "I have to go owl my parents."

"Alright," she said as she took out more clothes from her chest, "See you in a bit."

I walked down to the common room and asked an older student where the owlery was. I walked quickly not wanting to be found out after curfew. I soon found it and took out the paper and parchment I brought with me.

Mum and Dad,

I got sorted into Hufflepuff with Rose Weasley.

We were both pretty excited to be sharing a dorm

together.

At that moment I heard the door open behind me causing me to jump. I turned to see Jack walking towards me.

"You sending that to mum and dad," he asked.

"Who else dear brother," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll send mine with yours," he said holding up a piece of parchment, "Hurry up though yeah?"

"Fine, fine," I said, turning back to finish my letter.

Well Jack wants to write to you, I'll write

again soon!

Emily

"There you are," I said, "See you tomorrow?"

"See you," Jack said as he attached the letter to the owl.

I walked down the stairs and quickly to my dorm room. I fell asleep exhausted from the day's events. Before I knew it my first week at Hogwarts flew by. I loved transfiguration and charms. I struggled in potions and knew that Jack somehow inherited the potions skills from our parents. Saturday morning Rose and I found ourselves sitting at the library poring over potions books as we had to write about magical theory of potions. I sighed as I closed the fifth book I looked through and ran my fingers though my hair.

"Don't your parents own a potions shop," Rose said.

"Yes…"

"I thought you would know more about this," Rose said as she wrote another line on her parchment.

"I think my brother got all of the potions skills," I said sighing.

"Pity," Rose said dryly.

"Mind if we sit with you?" a male voice said.

Rose and I looked up to see two boys standing next to our table. One of them was Rose's cousin Al, who had dark hair, green eyes, and was very thin. The other boy I didn't know. He had blond hair with gray eyes.

"Sure," Rose said moving some of the books around so they could join us.

"This is Emily," Al said as the boys sat down, "and this is my cousin Rose. This is Scorpius, we're both in Slytherin together."

We exchanged nice to meet you with Scorpius who seemed a little shy, I couldn't help but notice Rose's eyes linger on him for a moment longer than necessary.

"So what are you girls working on?" Al asked.

"Potions," I said frowning.

"Not a fan of potions I'm guessing," Al said.

"None of this makes sense to me," I complained to him.

"Did you look at this book?" Scorpius asked as he handed me a book he pulled out from his book bag and I shook my head, "Chapter two would be a good place to start."

"Thanks," I said flipping the book open to chapter two.

We worked in silence till we finished our assignments for the weekend. We left the library to head for lunch and decided to meet by the lake after we ate.

"Scorpius is rather cute," Rose said off handedly.

"You think so?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Just a bit," she said turning away from me but I still happened to see her blush.

We ate lunch in silence before we went out to sit by the lake. Rose and I talked quietly before the boys showed up. Once again I caught Rose watching Scorpius longer than necessary. I smiled to myself as I felt the bonds of friendship start between the four of us.

I hope you've enjoyed! Next chapter will be during their second year. Please leave feedback and suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Dumb Crush

This is from Rose's point of view and takes place the summer after their third year.

I threw my towel over my shoulder as Emily and I walked towards the lake. I could smell the sun screen lotion that my mum had insisted we wear claiming it was just as good as a charm. As we approached the lake I could hear Scorpius and Al splashing in the water. Emily and I left our left our towels under the shade of a tree as we joined our friends in the cold water.

I lazily floated on my back enjoying the cool water and the sun warming my face. I loved coming here to the Burrow in the summer which meant I could swim as much as I wanted. I loved the feel of the water around me and I loved the tired feeling I got after several hours of swimming. Suddenly I feel water coming over my face. I quickly look up to Scorpius grinning wide as I coughed from the water being splashed as my face.

I quickly push my hands towards him splashing him back causing him to get a face full of water. He quickly splashed me back and before I know it we are splashing each other back and laughing. After a few moments the splashing stops as we grew tired. I looked into his gray eyes that sent butterflies into my stomach.

I sighed mentally at my weakness. I felt dumb, Scorpius was one of my best friend. I had a little crush for the first couple of weeks of our first year but those feelings quickly faded. Now however during the last month or two of our third year something had changed for me at least. I loved his hair and the color of his eyes. I also loved how he seemed to know me better than anyone except maybe mum or Emily.

After a couple hours of swimming we emerged from the lake and lay out on our towels to dry. I couldn't help but sneak glances at Scorpius out of the water. Once we were dry the four of use went to the burrow to have dinner made by grandma. My parents were there as well as Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I couldn't help but notice the dark looks Uncle Harry and dad gave Scorpius who seemed oblivious to them. Scorpius and I helped grandma with the dishes once everyone had eaten their apple pie.

"Thank you for letting me have dinner with you Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius said.

"Oh no problem dear," grandma said smiling kindly, "I will have to send food home with you, you are far too thin."

"Yes ma'me," Scorpius said.

I smiled at how comfortable Scorpius was with our family even if my father and uncle wasn't. When I got home I changed into my pajamas and went down to get a drink of water. As I got close to the kitchen I could hear my parents talking and stopped out of site by the kitchen door.

"I don't like it Hermione," I could hear dad saying, "What if they one day…"

"So what if they do Ron?" Mum said, "You've seen how polite he is. He hasn't once in the three years Rose has gone to Hogwarts acted like his father, if he did Rose and Al would not go near him. You know this."

"I know, I know," dad said sounding frustrated, "But this is my daughter, my little girl we are talking about."

"I know but you have to trust them," mum said.

I heard dad grumbling as I ran up the stairs feeling upset and hurt. I felt as though he didn't trust me. He knew mum was write, if Scorpius had acted much like his father had there was no way Al or I would hang out with him or even consider him as one of our best friends. I sat on my bed, brought my knees to my chest, and tried to contain the tears that had filled my eyes. I heard a knock on my door brining me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I said whipping my tears away.

"Rose I have your clothes…what happened?" mum said coming in with a pile of clothes in her hands.

"I heard you and dad talking," I mumbled into my knees.

"What was that," she said as she put my clothes on my dresser and sat next to me.

"I heard you and dad talking," I said raising my head.

"Oh Rose," she said sighing, "You know how stubborn your father is."

"I know," I agreed, "It's just that Scorpius is important, he's one of my best friends."

"You care for him too," mum said.

"How… how did you know?" I asked.

"I know you Rose," mum said, "and you remind me of myself when I was your age."

"I do?"

"You do," she said nodding, "I fell for your father very early on. I don't remember when exactly but I knew he was different."

"I think, I think I feel the same way," I told her.

"Just take your time with it though," mum told me, "I don't want you to get your hopes up if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Alright mum I won't," I said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said standing kissing me on the forehead, "Good night."

"Night," I said as she left through the door, closing it behind her.

I went to sleep knowing that whatever would happen between Scorpius and me it would be meant to be.

Three weeks later from Emily's point of view.

Rose and I walked through Diagon Alley spending time with each other away from the boys.  
"Did you need anything from one of the other shops?" I asked knowing we would spend most of our time at Flourish and Blotts.

"My dad did want me to get more owl treats," she said, "But we can get that after we go to Flourish and Blotts."

"Alright," I agreed as we entered the large bookstore.

We started looking around going over to the sections where we knew our favorite types of books would be. I happily found several books to buy and sat down to wait for Rose to finish looking. I started to read one of the books and became so engrossed in the book I jumped when I heard a voice above me.

"Hey Emily," I looked up to see Al's older brother James, "Are you here with Rose?"

He was the opposite of his brother. James was tall, broad, and had bright red hair. He also loved being the center of attention which annoyed me greatly.

"Yeah she should be around here somewhere," I told him, "Is Al here?"

"No he's at home," James said.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Well I'll go see if I can find Rose. I'll tell Al you said hi," he said winking at me and walking off.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my book.

"You ready Em," Rose said quietly.  
"Sure thing," I said closing my book.

We paid for our books before leaving the store.

"Did you see James?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm assuming that he talked with you," she said after looking at my face.

"How could you tell?" I asked.

"I know he gets on your nerves," Rose said.

"You can say that," I muttered, "No idea why."

"You know it's just like the books we read where they always fall for the men who drive them crazy," Rose said quickly before stepping into the owl emporium.

I stood speechless out of the store feeling annoyed before I followed my friend into the store. Rose was already heading towards the counter with the owl treats her father needed. I waited impatiently as she bought the treats and we left the store.

"I couldn't believe you said that Rose," I said my voice showing my clear annoyance.

"Oh come off of it Emily I was just teasing you," Rose said.

"Still," I said.

"I won't bring it up again," she promised as we made our way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

I went home still feeling a little annoyed at my friends clam about her cousin and I as I reminded myself that those types of stories never came true in real life.

Tell me what you think please.


	3. Chapter 3

Changing Perspective: This takes place during their fourth year and from Scorpius' point of view.

"I hope we don't get any more homework for this weekend," Al complained as we walked towards charms class which happened to be the last class of the day.

"I know," I said, "and it's Hogsmeade weekend too."

We stopped in front of the charms classroom to wait till our teacher opened up the door.

"Hey Scorpius, Al," said one of our bests female friends Rose said stopping next to us.

"Do you two have a ton of homework too?" asked Emily.

"Yes," I told her, "Two feet in parchment for potions and transfiguration."

"We could finish one tonight," Rose suggested.

Just then the door opened and we filled into class and sat together at a table near the back of the class. An hour later we filled out without, luckily, any homework.

"Rose can I talk to you for a moment," a voice said, coming from Mike Zabini just as the four of us were headed out of the door.

"Sure," Rose said looking curious.

Al, Emily, and I stepped out of the classroom as Rose stayed inside with Mike. I leaned against the wall as we waited for Rose before we left for dinner.

"I wonder what that was all about," said Al.

"No clue," Emily said as I shrugged.

A few moments later Rose and Mike came out, I couldn't help but notice that Rose had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So I'll see you at ten tomorrow," Mike said smiling at her.

"Right," Rose said her blush spreading further.

Mike waved at us before sauntering off towards the dormitories.

"So…what did he want?" Emily said as we started to walk towards dinner.

"Oh he just wanted to ask me to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Rose said.

Emily launched into asking her questions but I didn't hear her. A tightening feeling spread through me. What was wrong with me? It was Friday, I didn't get any more homework in Charms, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. I tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling as we entered the Great Hall. The four of us sat at the end of the Slytherin table as we started eating dinner.

The girls continued talking about the Hogsmeade visit as Rose asked about places she could visit with Mike. As they continued talking I started to feel irritated before I started to tune out their conversation and my strange feelings to dig into my food. After dinner Al and I headed to our common room.

"Pretty crazy about Rose," I said off handedly as we got ready for bed later that night.

"Yeah I guess," Al said as he looked through his drawers for something.

"Do you think Mike really like her," I asked.

"He must if he asked her to Hogsmeade," Al said as he pulled out a new tube of toothpaste.

"So…do you think she likes him?" I said.

"She might," Al said looking at me and raising an eyebrow, "Do you like her?"

"What," I said, "No of course not! Why would you say that?"

"Just all of these questions," Al said smirking, "And how you looked when we talked about it during dinner."

"I…I don't know," I said honestly, "I never thought about it. When you three were talking about it though I felt so angry and Rose is one of our best friends."

"My aunt and uncle were best friends for years before they got together," Al pointed out, "And this is just a Hogsmeade trip, it's not like they are going to get married."

"True," I admitted, "Just don't know how I feel yet."

"I'm sure you'll figure things out," Al said.  
"Thanks pal," I said.

"No problem," I said as Al walked towards the bathroom.

The next morning turned out to be a beautiful day except for the nagging feeling I had about the trip to Hogsmeade. Al, Emily, and I made our way to Hogsmeade and to the Three Broomsticks to have butter beer. As we sat talking Rose walked in with Mike and I felt my heart drop. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She talked animatedly with Mike she smiled widely at what he was saying, and brushed her fiery red hair out of her face. My heart sank further and I found myself wishing I could be the one in Mike's place. Al luckily sensed my discomfort and convinced Emily to go to the Quidditch shop with us to get some new gloves. We visited a few more shops before heading back to Hogsmeade.

Later that night I walked the grounds after finishing some homework at the library. I couldn't help but feel down. I wish I didn't have these feelings for Rose. Why did they have to come out now when she was going out with some other boy? I wish I could have at least realized them later after she was done with her date.

"Hey Scor," Rose's voice said and I looked up.

She was walking towards me with a small smile on her face.

"How was your day," I asked.

"It was alright," she said sighing.  
"Just alright?" I asked.

"Oh it was horrible," she said, "All he did was to talk about how great he was at Quidditch. He even tried to kiss me…"

"He did," I said trying to sound casual but inside I was steaming.

"Yeah," she said, "I won't be going out with him again."

"I don't blame you," I said avoiding her eyes.

"Thanks for being such a good friend Scorpius," she said.

I looked back into her eyes finding something that I didn't recognize.

"You're welcome," I said giving her a small smile.

We started walking together in silence.

"Are you going back to your common room?" I said.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'll walk you back," I told her.

"Thanks," she said as her cheeks turned slightly red, I couldn't help but love the look.

We continued to walk in a comfortable silence. We stopped at the entrance to Hufflepuff common room and Rose stopped to look at me.

"Well thanks for walking me back," she said becoming shy which seemed out of character for her as she looked down at her feet.

"You're…you're welcome," I said smiling.

"See you tomorrow," she said told me as our eyes met briefly before she stepped into her common room.

I stood looking at where she disappeared at thinking of how twenty four hours ago I had no clue about how I felt about my best friend.

Please leave feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Asking, this chapter has two parts and starts off from James' point of view.

I watched her while she read a book and took notes for one of her classes. I couldn't help but think she was beautiful. I always had like her in a way but never thought of it before because she was my cousin's and little brother's best friend. I knew, now, that I wanted to be more than just acquaintances or friends. I knew that I irritated her sometimes but I wasn't going to let that stop me either from asking her.

I took a deep breath and started walking towards Emily preparing what I was going to say to her and thinking of what had worked with other girls.

"Hey Emily," I said sitting down across from her and giving her the smile that made other girls melt.

"James," she said glancing up at me before turning back to her book.

"So…what are you reading?" I asked.

"Something for class," she said while making another note on her page.

"What class would that be," I asked.

"Charms," she said frowning.

I sat and watched her as she continued to work on her homework before she stopped and looked up at me.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked sounding irritated.

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend," I asked.

"Are you serious?" she asked her eyebrows shooting up.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," I told her grinning.

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she said, "I think I'll have to pass."

"How come," I said, "Do you have another date?"

"No James," she said hesitating.

"Why then?" he asked.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea," she said as she started to pack up her things.

"I don't think it would be," I said smiling.

"I'd have to disagree with you on that one," she told me rolling her eyes.

"Well just try it Emily," I told her, "You might be surprised."

"Maybe," she said really sounding irritated, "But I'll pass."

"Well I'll just have to keep trying," I said smiling, winking, and walking away from her leaving her speechless.

The next morning I saw Emily walking to class when I started walking next to her.

"Morning Emily," I said cheerfully.

"Potter," she said staring straight ahead as she kept on walking.

"So did you change your mind about this upcoming weekend?" I asked.

"Don't know what would give you that impression," she said.

"Because most girls would want to take the chance to go with me," I said.

"Well maybe you should go and ask one of them," Emily said stopping, looking at me, and crossing her arms, "I'm sure they would be thrilled."

"You know I'm a great catch," I told her.

"But not right for me Potter!" she said.

"Oh come on Emily," I said pleading with her while giving her my best 'puppy dog' look.

"No Potter," she said through her teeth, "Please stop asking me."

She walked off in a huff while I stood there watching her walk away. _Man _I thought _she doesn't know how cute she is when she is mad._

Unnoticed, this takes place from Molly's point of view (Percy's daughter) who is a fourth year and in Ravenclaw.

I made my way through the crow as I walked to my last class for the week. I was ready for it to be over especially since I had a Hogsmeade weekend to look forward to. I pressed my books to my chest as I passed through a large crowd of students. As I turned the corridor I tripped and fell causing my books to go sprawling. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at fellow students looked at me curiously as I gathered my fallen books.

"Here let me help you," I heard a male voice say.

"Oh," I said looking up at the dark haired boy who often came into my thoughts throughout the day.

He picked up two of my books and we stood at the same time. Our eyes met briefly as he handed me my books before he smiled and turned to walk away.

"Thank you," I whispered as I watched Jack Snape's retreating back wishing I had said more to him when I had the chance. _Like I could think of anything to say to him if I got the chance _I thought.

I shook my head trying to ignore the irritation and disappointment that spread through me. I felt irritated that after all this time of being at Hogwarts that I still had a crush on him, not I hadn't tried to move on though. I felt disappointed that I didn't take the chance to talk with him or that he didn't seem interested enough to talk with me. I kept my head down as these thoughts ran through my mind and I entered my classroom.

My class went slowly, as was always the case with History of Magic, and my thoughts went back to Jack once again. I felt foolish for liking him. He was two years older than me and one of my cousin, James', best friends. We were also total opposites as well. I was shy where he was more outgoing, he like Quidditch where I didn't like sports much. I was also nerdy and overweight, those types of girls didn't get noticed by boys like Jack.

I pushed those thoughts from my mind as I left class, I wasn't going to let the fact that I had no chance at being with him ruin my Hogsmeade weekend. Before I knew it I was walking towards Hogsmeade with my best friend Carry listening to her talk as we grew closer to the village. We walked into Honeydukes candy shop and my eyes immediately feel on Jack.

My face grew red, butter flies assaulted my stomach, and I felt embarrassed by my reaction to him or the fact that anytime he was in the room that my eyes tended to fall on him. I quickly started to look at shelves of candies along the wall before I felt big arms circle around me causing me to jump.

"Oh James," I said turning to hug my favorite cousin, "I hate it when you do that"

"Oh you know you love me," he said giving me a huge grin.

"Of course I do," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes turning back to the shelves.

"So I saw you checking out my friend over there," he said smirking as he nodded in Jack's direction.

"You notice too much dear cousin," I said to him as I continued to look at the rows of candies.

"Just saying little one," he told me, "What do you think I should get Emily."

"James you seriously can't be thinking of getting her chocolate," I said looking at him.

"Why not?" he said.

"Because she doesn't want you to, can't you see that she just wants you to leave her alone," I told him.

"She doesn't know what she wants," James said turning away from me, and I knew I had struck a chord with him.

"I'm sorry," I said following him.

"It's alright," James said quietly giving me a small smile, I loved these moments with him where he was serious instead of joking, "I've always liked her, I just hope that she can one day be with me."

"Well then back off," I said, "It's what she needs, let her see the amazing side that I see in you."

"I…I just can't leave her alone little one," he said, "I'd miss her too much."

"Make sure you don't get hurt," I said.

"I won't," James said giving me a big grin.

"Hey James," Jack said coming up to his side, "Are you ready."

"Yeah I'll be just a minute," James told him.

James winked at me before leaving me alone with Jack. I looked down at my feet thinking of something to say. I looked back up to see him gone. I sighed feeling disappointed that I didn't have the courage to say anything to him. I turned to door where I met Carry who was waiting for me.

Later that night I lay awake thinking of Jack again. My heart ached because I couldn't stand this stupid crush on a boy that didn't even knew I was alive. I was tired of thinking of him all the time and I was tired of wishing and waiting for him. I cried into my pillow for unrequited love that I had for Jack.

So tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Start of Sixth Year: from Rose's point of view.

I pulled my trunk onto the train and pushed it onto the compartment above the seat.

"Oh good you saved a compartment," Scorpius' voice said from the door way.

I looked down at Scorpius as I stood on the seat and I felt my breath being taken away from me. He looked taller than he had at the end of the school year and his hair hung down in front of his eyes. My throat went dry as I watched him lift his trunk onto the compartment across from me while his shirt stretched over his muscles. _Why hadn't I noticed those before _I thought and I stood there on the seat staring like an idiot?

"You alright?" he asked as he turned around his gray eyes sweeping over me.

"I'm fine," I said quickly stepping down off of the seat.

"Have you seen Rose and Al?" he asked.

"Nope," I told, "you're the first one I've run into."

We stood there for a moment and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. His eyes searched mine back. I swallowed as his eyes went from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes again. He started to lean in slightly when we were interrupted.

"There you guys are," Al said loudly dragging his trunk in and he was followed by Emily.

"Here let me help you with that," Scorpius said quickly helping Emily with her trunk.

I sat down looking at my knees. _Did that just really almost happen_ I thought? I shook my head as my friends took their seats. I quickly met Emily eye and she raised an eyebrow at me.

'Later,' I mouthed to her and she nodded as she took a seat across from me while Scorpius sat down next to me. I was too aware of him sitting close to me and I couldn't help but fidgeting in my seat a little. The train ride went quickly by as we sped towards Hogwarts.

"So how did everyone do on their O.W.L.S?" Emily asked.

"I got one in defense against the dark arts, charms, transfiguration, and potions." Al said.

"Same," Scorpius said.

"Not surprised," Emily said, "I got one in everything except potions."

"Not surprised," Al and Scorpius said at the same time.

"How about you Rose?" Emily said rolling her eyes as she turned to me.

"Everything but potions and divination," I said, "but who is counting divination."

We continued talking before Emily had to go up to the front to check in with the other prefects before we got to Hogwarts. We continued to talk before Emily came back clearly unhappy.

"You'll never guess who they made Head Boy," she said angrily.

"Um," I said look at Al as he avoided Emily's eyes.

"Who?" Scorpius asked.

"James Potter," Emily said sitting down roughly and frowning, "I was so excited about being make Prefect but now I have to put up with him more this year."

"At least it's his last year here;" I said calmly, "After that I doubt you will not have to see him much."

"True," she mumbled, "and I won't have to deal with him asking me out every five seconds."

"I think we are nearly there," Scorpius said looking out the window, "we had better change."

We quickly changed just as the train started to slow down and got off. We found a carriage and we talked quietly about the coming year as we drew closer to the castle. The Great Hall was full of noise as friends continued to chat until a stool and an old hat was placed up near the teacher table while a group of first years walked in through the doors.

The sorting came after the sorting hat sang a new song from the previous year. Once everyone was sorted we got to eat the feast. Soon Emily and I walked towards the common room and we walked into an empty dorm room.

"So what was going on between you and Scorpius?" Emily asked taking advantage of the fact that none of our other door mates had arrived yet.

"I have no idea," I told her as I launched into what had happened on the train just before her and Al had arrived.

"So do you think if we had waited a few minutes more…" she said trailing off as she sat on my bed.

"I don't…I honestly don't know," I said sitting next to her, "I mean what if I am imagining things. I also think, you know, if we did kiss that would totally ruin our relationship."

"Right," Emily said nodding, "Well maybe you aren't imagining things. I did notice the way he looked at you tonight, I've never noticed it before but it was different."

"Maybe," I said, "I think I should just take things slow, you know."

"I think that is smart," she agreed.

That night I dreamed of what would have happened if Scorpius and I hadn't been interrupted.

Scorpius' point of view:

My mind kept on going back to what had nearly happened on the train. I couldn't believe that I had been that stupid. How could have I allowed myself to kissing her, well ok almost kiss her? She was one of my best friends. True I had developed feelings for her over the years but I had always been able to keep them at bay.

That had changed earlier today; I had almost kissed the girl that I had developed feelings for. Now I didn't know what to do. Should I go after her and take a chance or should I keep holding back because I was afraid of ruining the relationship? These thoughts swirled around my mind as I drifted off to sleep that night.

Sixth year started and it seemed like I had little to time to think about anything else besides my classes. It seemed teachers really wanted to start pushing us even further in our studies than the previous years. After the first couple of weeks of school my schedule got even crazier when Quidditch started. I hated that I felt like I didn't have much time for anything other than school or Quidditch. I started to miss Rose after several weeks of Quidditch because I hadn't been able to see her as much as I had wanted.

One evening during practice I spotted Rose sitting in the stands, I swallowed hard and felt nervous as I thought of her watching me. What was wrong with me? Rose was one of my closest friends and one of the people I felt most comfortable around. She had also come to my practices before as well as watched all of my games.

The practice soon ended and I found myself heading off to take a hot shower while Al decided to train a little longer. Stepping out of the shower I found Rose waiting outside of the changing rooms.

"Hey," she said smiling at me, "Where is Al?"

"He is training a bit longer tonight," I told her.

"Oh," she said, "I thought maybe if you had some time we could hang out."

"That would be great," I told her.

We started walking towards the spot near the lake where the four of us would hang out usually. I cast a warming charm on the ground before sitting down with Rose next to me.

"So where is Emily?" I asked thinking of our other friend.

"She had Prefect duty tonight," she said, "I think she was dreading it because she has to work with James again."

"Seriously," I said chuckling and shaking my head, "I wonder when she is going to realize that James is perfect for her."

"I've thought that that so many times," she told me smiling up at me causing my heart to skip a beat.

"People can be so blind to what is in front of them sometimes," I said.

"They are," she said looking away over the lake.

We sat talking about our different classes before we headed inside once Rose started yawning. I walked her to the common room while we didn't talk but it was comfortable. Just as we reached the Hufflepuff common room we met Emily there.

"Oh I swear I should request not to work with him," she huffed.

"Really my dear cousin can't be that bad," Rose argued with her.

"You'd be surprised," Emily said rolling her eyes, "I'm going to bed."

"Well I will see you tomorrow," I told them, "Thank you Rose for the lovely evening."

"Sure," Rose said as I saw her cheeks turn red and Emily look at the two us of with raised eyebrows.

"Night," I called with a wave of my hand as I started off towards my own common room.

I smiled to myself as I thought about Rose while getting ready for bed allowing myself to be completely lost in my feelings for her. _I'm completely lost _I thought _but maybe, just maybe that wasn't a bad thing after all._


End file.
